soulcartelfandomcom-20200214-history
Cha Su-In
Cha Su-In is one of the main characters of the series and is the elder sister of the protagonist Shi-un Cha. She took up being a spirit medium after her parents vanished during a mysterious fight with a powerful being from the underworld. After a failed attempt to rescue them from the Underworld a few years ago, she was quietly doing her job guiding spirits to the next world when she came to know that her brother had gotten into a contract with the Archdevil Mephisto and would have to go the underworld. Upon hearing this, she decided to come along to protect her brother. Appearance She is young and beautiful with long purple hair. She is fairly tall and has long legs as described by Mephisto. She usually wears short skirts or frauks with a blouse and a top. After six months her hair has grown considerably longer, she now wears a black dress covered by a white blouse and tall black female combat boots. Personality Su-In appears a stoic, self-confident individual that hardly laughs or smiles. She is quick to assess situations and doesn't like to complain, although she takes a different stance when dealing with her younger brother, whom she always complains about. She is not afraid to show her anger when he does something wrong and is quite ruthless in doing that as well. She is also quite calculating and calm during her fights. She is also cares deeply for all souls as spirit medium, especially shown in chapter 145 where she sacrifices her powers to save the souls trapped inside demon Kadiran. Current Powers and Abilities She is known as one of the strongest spirit mediums in the world. While most beings are only capable of uitlising one element, Su-in is able to use all 5 of the elements through great effort and study. She fights using elementally charged talismans to attack, and creates different attacks through different combinations of different talismans to fit the situation, making her very versatile and flexible in a fight. However, as of chapter 145, as a result of taking in 300 souls directly into her body during the fight with demon Kadiran, Su-In completely lost her powers as a Spirit Medium. After losing her powers as a Spirit Medium and the death of Cynthia, Su-in entered a contract with Archangel Michael in order to gain the power to use the latter's holy powers * Holy Water: Due to her contract with Michael, she able to create and control Holy Water used by the Archangel himself to a limited degree. When Michael is nearby, he is also able to remotely control the water to defend Su-In at will: ** Holy Water Talisman: After studying in the witches' library for a year, she is able to manifest talismans charged with holy water that can be employed offensively when thrown. Though it can be easily dodged, it was noted by Daeuroth that it is quite powerful. ** Holy Water Barrier: She can create a barrier of Holy Water in a similiar fashion to Michael's in order to defend herself from attack. ** Holy Water Tornadoes (Unnamed): By creating huge amounts of Holy Water and manipulating it, she can form multiple waterspouts of Holy Water that surrounds and entraps foes within them to cause damage. Former Powers and Abilities As of chapter 145, as a result of taking in 300 souls directly into her body during the fight with demon Kadiran, Su-In completely lost her powers as a Spirit Medium. Talismans: Su-in was able to manifest her spiritual power in the form of elementally charged talismans which in the early chapters of the story, is her main form of attack, which is able to use to great efficiency. * Circle of the Five Elements: An attack that combines the five elements which she then shoots at her enemy as one giant energy attack. * Thunderbolt: An attack comprised of two special and four lightning talismans Before entering Hell with Shi-Hun in the early part of the story, she is able to cast powerful spells such as teleportation and etc, but only after ardous and careful preparation and having the need of objects of power to boost her own power to cast the spell. After training with the witches, however, she gained the ability to use pentagram spells, allowing to cast her more powerful spells without the usual long preparations she normally has to make before casting. * Void Sigil: A teleportation spell which she she casts generally to to send souls to the Underworld. Casting the spell requires using 5 objects infused with power arranged around in a circle. * Seal of Judgement: A pentagram spell she learned in her six months of training with the witches. She used this in order to defeat demon Orua. Unlike the teleportation spell, it has less restrictions. * Binding Release: Soul Liberator: A spell normally requires preparations to use, allows the exorcist to safely expel souls that are possessing a body of another to release the victim from possession. * Soul Absorption (Unnamed): By using her body as a container, the spirit medium is able to channel souls into their own body as seen in chapter 144. However, there is a drawback to this spell as taking in too many souls will damage the exorcist's body, and even though non-lethal, may result in them losing their spirit medium powers. Gallery Soul-cartel-4240881.jpg|Su-in Cha using her special talisman against the Supreme Witch Su-In Holy Powers.jpg|Su-In using Holy Powers as a result of Michael's contract. HolyWaterTalisman.jpg| Su-In creating a Holy Water Talisman Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mediums